those days
by akagino
Summary: The tiny White crystals that fell from the dark sky reminded saruhiko of those days. Of the days that he once treasured as memories now only brought him an endless pain in his chest. A sarumi story with hints of mikorei and reisaru.


mainly saruhiko x misaki. but it also hints sarurei and mikorei. I do apologize for any bad grammar.

_The tiny White crystals that fell from the dark sky reminded saruhiko of those days. Of the days that he once treasured as memories now only brought him an endless pain in his chest. Those days were they were once called "the inseparables" back in middle school. Those days were they would hang out in the isolates parts of the school just to talk or climb up trees to get away from the hostile looks of other students and teachers. Those days were they would meet and play video games until late at night and only stop once sleep would overtake them. Those days were they would curl around each other to try to keep warm from the harsh winter._

_Misaki had saved saruhiko from the loneliness that was consuming him. He had saved him from the darkness and the angst that would consume his heart. Saruhiko was happy. And with each passing day sauhiko grew to treasure misaki more and more._

_Then they joined homra._

_Everything changed and saruhiko didn't like change. With each passing day the darkness was returning. His heart started to was frustrating to see how the person you loved the most was leaving you behind. He watched how misaki spent all of his time with kamamoto, mikoto-san and watched how all of misaki's adoration was only focused in mikoto. And the pain was becoming too much._

_He was reaching his breaking point-but then he met the blue king._

_It was in one of those confrontations were red flames of the red king met the blue lightings of the blue king. Saruhiko had never seeing the blue king before and he couldn't help but watch the elegance and grace of how the blue king engaged the dangerous flames and punches of mikoto-san. He was mesmerized and deep down, only a small part of him couldn't help but feel some sort of respect and curiosity about this king._

_The last time he had felt this sort of curiosity was when he had met misaki. And for a second the violet eyes of the blue king met his own blue ones._

_After the confrontation with the blue clan they left to return to homra. Saruhiko was siting isolated in one of the corners and he heard in one of the conversations izumo and tatara were having they mentioned the name of the blue king. Munakata reisi._

_After a few months of trying to rebuild his bond with misaki saruhiko gave up. He couldn't anymore. The darkness had taken over his heart and soul. If he couldn't have misaki's love he would have his hate._

_So in a rainy day, were he finally snapped after seeing how misaki folloed mikoto-san like a dog. He walked out of homra bar. He just stood up and opened the door with such a force that it caused a few curios looks from some clansmen. He didn't notice the serious look on izumo. He didn't notice totsuka's sad smile. He didn't notice the frown that had settle in mikoto-san face and he didn't notice misaki's worried golden eyes._

_Izumo,totsuka and mikoto new where he was heading._

_He took his time to get to scepter 4 residences and when he got there he received hell. The blue clansmen wanted to arrest him. But after the right hand of the king, Seri, stopped them due to the fact that he hadn't broken any rules, thought she did demand him to leave._

_It wasn't long until the blue king himself arrived to see what all the chaos was about. And he was surprise to see a red course his face didn't show it. And with a polite smiled he invited saruhiko for some tea._

_He didn't waste time to let know the blue king that he wanted to join scepter 4. And much to his surprise munakata reisi accepted him almost immediately._

_He couldn't get the love of misaki so he would get his hate instead. And perhaps now that he was in scepter 4 he would get the blue kings love. He would take the blue king away from mikoto just as he took misaki away from him._


End file.
